the son of the golden fruit
by DS Rider
Summary: inspired by Pitawig's a world for all and Estel Racca's the worlds we build a kamen rider comes from the future to help avoid the tragedies in the war for the golden fruit and get his parents together. but the question is can he do it.
1. Chapter 1

The son of the golden fruit

Author's note okay this idea came to me after reading **pikatwig's** story **A world for us all** and **the world's we build** by **EstelRaca** which I'm not going to spoil for you so if you want to know where I got the inspiration from I recommend you read them for themselves because there will be no spoilers here for the fan fiction understood, okay, good. also if you are reading my other story Kamen rider OOO meets Kamen Rider Dragon Knight please note that I will be sticking to the show's and my own previously established relationships so I will not be setting up non show fluff apart from the two I set up in its prequel so yeah that is regrettably how it is going to be only because of the fact that I haven't watched dragon Knight in years and that I cannot I repeat cannot write good character moments for the life of me I can't sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider gaim that privilege belongs to Toei so now then on to the first chapter of this weird thing.

In a Forrest something was wrong there was a disturbance however one might think that in this Forrest that occurrences of this sort might be a regular thing. For you see this was no ordinary Forrest this was Helheim Forrest but this disturbance while similar to the portals that usually opened to other worlds this one was not like a zipper it was jagged and had blue light emitting from it (if you are a fan of Doctor who and can guess what it is good for you). Suddenly the crack widened, it widened enough for someone to step through, which is what happened.

It was a man around about six foot tall in rather peculiar armour. The armour was Apple themed of all things with spikes on the helmet and a grill where the mouth would be on the face on his waist was the most peculiar item of his attire a belt. The belt's straps were yellow but the thing that made the belt stand out the most was the buckle. The buckle had a small knife like object on the right hand side of it and on the left a picture of the man's helmet but in the centre of the buckle was a fruit themed pad lock of all things with the front hanging off of it showing an image of a sliced apple core and on the sliced front showed the weapons which the man was holding. A shield again apple themed with a sword held within it. The man closed the front of the lock seed and removed it from the belt buckle and with the lock seed removed the man's armour dissolved revealing what he looked like underneath. He had the oddest shade of blonde hair and wore armour similar to what he was previously wearing but not as Apple themed. The man looked back at the portal at which he came through and said "don't worry Mom, Dad hopefully now that I have travelled back here hopefully I can make things better."

(Play gaim opening theme-Just live more)

Having left Helheim forest by using one of the random cracks that lead to Zawame City he used his powers to transform his armour into everyday street clothes as so to blend in looking around he saw a group of street dancers performing not just any street dancers team Gaim the team which his parents were apart of all though it seems that his dad wasn't here "I thought he was member but at least mom and uncle micchy is there but where is he?" Suddenly the music that the dancers were dancing to was stopped by another street dancing team, Team baron. Team baron was there to challenge gaim for their stages which lead to an inves battle "I still don't believe that people do this summoning monsters shouldn't be done like they were playing Pokemon" the man thought out loud. As he watched the battle he progress he saw that one of team barons members planning to shoot a sling shot at the member of team gaim who was holding the lock seed so he went to intervene grabbing the slingshot from the baron member and he said "now, now how do you expect to be the best when you use low handed tricks to win" the man said as he snapped the slingshot. At this point everyone turned to notice the man disarming the baron member and one of the members of team gaim, Mai Takatsukasa said to the second in command of Team baron, Zack "really you can't win without cheating, get out of here!" The man then walked up to the stage and said "I would really do as she said." Holding up his lock seed for emphasis. Seeing the unknown lock seed team baron withdrew.

"Thanks for that whoever you are." Mai asked the man who had exposed team baron's cheating tactics. "My name is Yuya and unless I'm miscounting shouldn't there be at least two more members of the team?" Yuya asked. "Our leader Yuya is busy and Kouta-San left the team some time ago." Another member of team gaim mitszuane (micchy) kureshima said. And as if having being summoned Kouta Kazuraba said "looks like you are getting on quite well without me. And thanks for stoping that cheater." "Your welcome, anyway I hate cheaters. If I may ask why did you team gaim anyway you were one of in my opinion one of the best dancers, was medical reasons or something?" Yuya asked kouta "no it was to help my older sister financially." Kouta admitted "ah shame anyway was nice to meet you team gaim is still one of the best in my opinion I'll be seeing you." Yuya said as he turned around and walked away. When Yuya was alone in a alley way he opened a crack to Helheim Forrest and went through it. Once on the other side of the crack which closed Yuya punched a tree in frustration "damn it dad why didn't you tell me you left the team now I need to try harder to make things better for all of us."

Several hours later and after after eating several of the Helheim Forrest fruits to build up his strength Yuya noticed the other Yuya the one who was team leader of team Gaim walking through the Forrest. Silently transforming The Yuya from the future snuck up to his namesake bashed the back of his head with his shield knocking him unconscious and dragging him away from the fruit he was about to eat. After making sure that his namesake had dropped the sengoku driver that his father would use in the place where his father would find/found it. (AN: bloody time travel and its ability to screw up tenses.) Hearing Kouta and Mai wonder through the crack he quietly crept away "right on time." Yuya thought to himself. Yuya then saw kouta almost eat two Helheim fruits but Mai pulled him away. Kouta then picked up the sengoku driver an put it against his waist and then a yellow belt strap wrapped around his waist and the two fruits that Kouta had picked turned into a strawberry and orange lockseed respectively. Seeing this happen Yuya then took control of an inves and sent it to chase Kouta and Mai out of the Forrest. Which he then followed wanting to see his father's first henshin to Kamen Rider Gaim. He followed Kouta only knowing that he would have sent Mai away to buy time for her to escape but he saw something he didn't expect to see.

It was Mai but from the future after the golden fruit had merged with her heart. After instructing Kouta on how to use the belt he then defeated the inves and then Mai from this time frame came round the corner to see Kouta wearing his armour which Yuya had to admit was strange as he was used to seeing Kouta in his Kiwami arms so to see him in his original default form was a bit surreal for him but he had to admit now he might have the chance to make sure that things didn't turn out like they did last time. Yuya then closed his lockseed and ran over to them "Kouta, Mai you two alright. Damn Kouta you look like an Ives got you oh by the way nice armour." Yuya said almost off-handedly. Upon seeing their faces "don't worry I won't tell a soul about your secret you don't tell anyone about mine." Yuya said as he turned around and walked away opening up a crack to Helheim Forrest and walking through it, the crack then closed up as soon as Yuya crossed the boundary.

"Don't worry Mom, Dad I promise you I will save their lives and I've already started." Yuya thought to himself the. He realised something "crap I better find My namesake and take him to a hospital, oh and yaggrassil I know you are watching me so please note professor sengoku I'm coming for you!" Yuya declared as he sliced his lockseed transforming back into his armour.

Author's note: so how do you like those apples this story will continue for around 52 chapters so that includes the movies except for the drive crossover. And if you haven't guessed it by now The Yuya from the future is Kouta and Mai's son from the future and his self-appointed task is to save those who died in the series who didn't need to like for example his namesake. The reason I chose that name is because I thought that Kouta and Mai would want to honour Yuya's memory by naming their son after him.

Right then I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will share as well as review remember those reviews are like coal in a steam engine for writers so please review. I will see you in the next chapter of this weird thing. So until then this is Vader's Palace 1234 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

The son of the golden fruit chapter two

Author's note: right last time of this weird thing Kouta and Mai's son comes back from the future to prevent the several pointless deaths that happened over the Helheim invasion, first he prevented his namesake from becoming an Ives and saw Kouta henshin for the first time. He also announced his intentions to Yggdrasil about what he intend to do to Professor Sengoku. I would like to thank those who at the time of writing this chapter didn't review the last chapter but if you have thank you for reviewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider Gaim that privilege belongs to Toei however I do own any OC's introduced in the story now then on the second chapter of this weird thing.

Having no where on earth to stay Yuya resided in the Forrest as it provided a sense of comfort, of home as if it was a part of him and he apart of it. He had decided to open a crack to Tokyo as it would be the best place for his name sake to recover from the accidental coma Yuya put him in so at least things can progress as they did without the pointless death, Yuya may want to change the past but he doesn't want to cause the collapse of the universe. Well universe is probably a slight exaggeration.

He wandered amongst the trees until he saw a team of Yggdrasil researchers being attacked by inves so Yuya placed his sengoku driver on his waist and readied his lockseed "Ringo!" The lockseed said as Yuya the button of the side of the lockseed then Yuya called out "Henshin!" As he placed the lock seed into its designated place in the driver, he then pushed the lock in and flicked the knife on the side of driver opening the lockseed and from there a giant metal Apple formed above his head and lowered itself down onto his head and then it unfolded revealing his armour. Yuya then rushed to save the foolish researchers for studying something they don't fully understand but was intercepted by armoured rider Zangetsu "So you are the one who threatened my colleague and before I take your driver from you I'd like to know your name!" The melon themed rider all but demanded the apple themed rider. "My name is Kamen rider guardian and I will tell you only one thing." Yuya replied "which is?" Zangetsu asked. "There is another way to save the earth. You do not need to sacrifice six billion people. And I intend to make sure that the one who will save it does so. So do me one favour Takatora stay out of my way. And maybe just let your brother follow his own way not the one you have forced him on because believe me it will backfire on you all." Yuya answered. As he started to walk away he left one passing sentence as a warning to Takatora. "One more thing, don't trust Professor Ryoma, he has been keeping secrets from you." With that Yuya opened up a crack to Zawame City and walked through it and as usual the crack closed after he had walked through it.

(Play Gaim Opening theme)

Yuya deactivated his transformation and wandered around Zawame City but what he didn't expect to see was Kouta in his Kamen rider armour trying and failing to use it to help in his everyday jobs which got Kouta fired. Kouta had wandered away so Yuya followed him until with his enhanced senses noticed that there was a child stuck in a tree (no that is not an innuendo) Kouta was about to help the kid get down until, Kaito the leader of team Baron appeared and said to the boy "you can either jump down or you can stay there all night." "That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Yuya asked Kaito "in order to survive in this world one must become strong." Kaito replied to which Yuya shot back "everyone is born strong they just need to realise they have that strength." After the boy had jumped down from the tree and Kaito left, Yuya said to Kouta "you know I think you are the only Kamen rider who has tried to use his powers for everyday situations. And if you don't mind me asking have you and/or Mai told anyone about what I can do because I would rather not get more of Yggdrasil attention then I already have." "What do you mean by that?" Kouta asked. "I may have threatened their chief researcher. The bastard deserves it anyhow. And if you don't mind me asking why don't you admit to Mai your feelings for her?" Yuya asked. Seeing Kouta's face "don't worry I didn't know but thanks for confirming it for me but don't avoid the question so why don't you?" Yuya asked again "I don't know if she does share my feelings and if even if she did she probably hates me for abandoning the team." Kouta replied to which Yuya scoffed "are you kidding me have you seen the way she looks at you it is obvious that she feels the same way." Just then Kouta's phone rang, it was Mai "you better answer that Kouta and don't forget about what I told you." Yuya said as he started to walk off "I'll be there if you need me be seeing you, Kamen rider Gaim." As Yuya walked through the crack he heard Kouta answering his phone.

A few hours later back in zawame City. Yuya was once again walking around the city Yuya was once again walking around the city until he saw team baron at team Gaim's stage. "I better make sure that those idiots don't cheat again." Yuya said in frustration. Team baron summoned two elementary inves to fight and Kouta using a strawberry lockseed summoned a deer inves. but as the fight continued Yuya saw that once again that Peko had decided to cheat but unlike last time Yuya couldn't stop the slingshot from firing so the lockseed was knocked from Kouta's hand and the inves went out of control "what did I tell you how do you expect to be the best if you cheat and now I have to deal with your problem. Kouta!" Yuya yelled over to Kouta while holding up his own Sengoku driver.

Kouta saw the driver and attached his own driver to his waist and both of them called out "Henshin!" And attached their respective lockseeds to their belts. Yuya's belt called out "Ringo arms! JINRUI NO DIFENDA IS ON STAGE!" While Kouta's belt called out "Orange arms! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!" With both the apple and orange riders ready they charged into battle. While the two were able to land solid strikes against the creature. Neither of them could take it down until Kouta managed to persuade Kaito into giving him a pineapple lockseed that was promised if Gaim had won by saying since team baron had cheated team Gaim won by forfeit so Kaito gave the lockseed to Kouta who used the new arms form to destroy the inves.

"Well then that wasn't so hard was it?" Kouta asked Yuya who smacked him lightly around the back of the head.

"Who are you then and why do you work with team Gaim?" Kaito asked Yuya who replied "I am Kamen rider guardian and I am not a member of team Gaim, I am you could say a referee besides I am more of a writer and composer not a dancer." With that team Baron left the stage. "Now that those guys are gone who wants a drink at Drupers my treat." Yuya offered to which all of team Gaim said yes

(Scene cut)

In a car moving towards Yggdrasil tower was Takatora Kureshima who was watching what team Gaim had accomplished "So." Kamen rider huh? Either way it has begun." Takatora said almost nonchalantly but he couldn't shake the words of what he was told the day before "is there truly another way to save humanity and what does he mean that Ryoma is keeping secrets from me. But does Mitsuzane have other dreams and ideals then what I have taught him." Takatora kept wondering about this and he decided that the next time he spoke with his brother he would ask him.

Author's note: and done so that was something good wasn't it a slight improvement over the last chapter but I could be mistaken probably am but let's face it I am no J.R.R Tolkien so there no too much diverging from episode two bet then again this is only the beginning. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed this chapter and that you review, share and favourite this weird thing as well as you come back for the third chapter. So until the third chapter of this weird chapter is out this is Vader's palace 1234 signing off.

Ps I would like to say thank you to Pikatwig for reviewing and favouriting this story it really means a lot that one of the best kamen rider fan fiction authors (in my own opinion) has favorited this little weird thing so thanks again.

Chapter completion date: 29/05/15 done in British dating system.


	3. Chapter 3

The son of the golden fruit chapter three

Author's note: okay and we are back for the third chapter of this weird thing sorry it has taken so long but I had exams to study for still do if this chapter doesn't go up before the 19th of June. So last time we saw Yuya's first encounter with Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Takatora Kureshima the head of Yggdrasil's research and projects and how yuya warned him about trusting Ryoma Sengoku. And Yuya and Kouta made their public debuts of their Kamen rider forms and Kouta gained the pineapple arms from Kaito which he used to destroy the inves that was released due to team baron's cheating so over all nothing of much importance compared to what will be coming. So then on to the third chapter of this weird thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider gaim that privilege belongs to Toei now then on to this weird thing.

"It had been a week since Kouta and Myself had made our public debuts and right now I wonder was that a good idea don't get wrong people needed help when that enhanced inves was unleashed but exposing myself like that it was stupid" I thought to myself as I was perched on a rock in Helheim Forrest.

"But alas, what is done is done no changing it now, besides I need to go check on Kouta, to make sure he hasn't done anything stupid." So I stood up and opened up a crack to Zawame City and walked through it.

(1st person point of view)

What Yuya saw as he walked through the crack was something made Yuya face palm. "Oh for the love of!" Yuya thought out loud upon seeing Kouta in his kamen rider form fighting the holographic inves in an inves game battle. "He should be using that only if an inves has been fully unleashed or battle with another rider. That belt is not a toy." Little did Yuya know that Kaito kumon was thinking the exact same thing.

Yuya then decided that maybe Kouta needed a little bit of teaching in humility and that the sengoku driver around his waist is not a toy so he pulled out a weird form of lockseed and opened it and the mysterious form of lockseed became a phone of all things and he decided to call one specific individual "This is guardian and if you are wondering how I got your phone number, let's just say that I have my sources and if you're trying to track me I wouldn't bother the lock phone I'm using is untraceable. But that is enough about that I need to ask a favour."

(Scene break)

In his office at Yggdrasil tower Takatora kureshima was going over the planning for project arc and if there was if what guardian said was true another way to save humanity but his musings were interrupted by the phone on his desk ringing so he picked up "who is this?" Takatora demanded and after listening to what guardian was saying and before he agreed he needed to know what favour was "and what favour would that be?" And listening again he agreed "very well, he might put up a decent fight, but we will see." Takatora said before hanging up.

(Scene break)

After the call to Takatora. Yuya walked towards the garage that was team gaim's headquarters but when he arrived he saw both Kouta and Mai having an argument "I don't have a choice. It's just till Yuya,(AN: the past version not the one the story is about) the real leader returns. Someone has got to fill in for him." Kouta explained.

"What about your part time jobs? You don't have time to be doing this!" Mai then questioned Kouta who then replied. "Oh…I quit my jobs." But then

"Oh really I thought you got fired because you were a bit of klutz when using your belt." Yuya inputted as the team finally noticed he was there except for Mai and Kouta.

"You Quit?" Mai asked Kouta quietly.

"As Yuya said I was causing trouble for the owner and my boss." Replied Kouta who also acknowledged Yuya's presence. "All's well it ends well." Kouta finished.

"you idiot, Kouta you idiot. Filling in for Yuya… doing things for the team… you have always been like this! You always work hard for others and only take care of yourself later." Upon hearing this, Yuya (the Yuya from the future not the one that is in a Tokyo hospital and in a coma) allowed himself a small smile because no matter what time period version of Kouta was there he was always kind, not caring much about his own happiness but others.

"I can't feel happy receiving help like that!" Mai continued turning to face Kouta who responded with "But it makes me happy, being able to help you guys again, it makes me feel like I've got a place here."

"It's because… I'm weak. I couldn't win the Inves games the only reason we won was because of the other Yuya discovering team baron's cheating." Mai carried but was interrupted by the other Yuya "if it helps you can just call me Yu so as not to confuse me with your team's leader." Yu interrupted but Mai carried on like she hadn't heard him

"We were mocked by the other teams. That's why it really irks me to ask you to work so hard for us." Mai finally finished with her head facing down as if to hide the tears that speckled her eyes from her friends. Kouta upon seeing a look that Yu was giving him as if to say "may as well admit it, you like her." then walked up to Mai and then wrapped her in his arms in a gentle hug to which Mai accepted "I'll think about myself next time, okay?" Kouta said as he pulled out of the hug to look at Mai "So don't worry okay?" Kouta said as he wrapped Mai back into his arms. The moment was then interrupted by

"Kouta, are you sure that You and Mai aren't dating?" Yu bluntly asked. To this question both Kouta and Mai broke the hug and lightly glared at him.

(Scene break) Yu's point of view

A day or so later after Dad and Mom's younger selves lovers' quarrel I was sat beside Kouta on the edge of Team Gaim's stage during one of their performances wearing a white dress shirt with a blue waist coat that had a fob watch on a chain in one of the waist coat pockets and some jeans until the team was challenged to an Inves Game by Ryoji Hase the leader of team raid wild. "so there is life saving target number 2, now I just have to wait until after christmas and I will make my move" I thought to myself. I saw Kouta stand up and ready to transform to fight the Inves but I stopped him.

"Sorry Kouta but if you don't mind I need to get some practice in or otherwise I'll just get rusty and what would be the point of that." I confidently said as I strapped my Sengoku driver to my waist and held up my green apple lock seed.

"[ _ **Ringo]**_ " my lock seed cried out as I unlocked it. I then held the lock seed away from my body in my right hand and steadily crossed out my arms but with the lock seed still held out in font away from my body

" **Henshin** **!"** I called out as I almost threw my lockseed up in to the air and brought it down to my belt and locked it in place.

" **Lock-on!"** The belt called out and then I flicked the cutting knife down to slice my lock seed open. Once more the belt and lock seed called out " **Soiya** **! Ringo arms,** **Jinrui** **no** **diffenda** **is on stage!"** Above me a crack to Helheim forest opened up and from that crack, a giant metal green apple descended. As the giant metal apple reached my head shoulders my ride wear formed around me. The apple then folded out to make armour (Author's Note: Just imagine a green version of Kamuro's armour from the Gaim summer movie). "This stage will always belong to Team Gaim but right this moment this stage is mine and I will protect it to my last breath." I shouted to the audience.

Hase's response to this was to summon two holographic versions of Elementary Inves. "Let's see you beat that!" Hase said cockily. My own response was to slash at the inves with my sword which looked like a giant apple skin peeler and used my shield to block any of the mediocre attacks made by the Inves. Although I had a Musou sabre in its holster attached to my belt I don't really use it unless I have to. After several minutes of essentially me toying with the inves I grew bored of fighting them.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen some more gentle then others. Who would like to see me finish this match?" I asked the crowd to which the audience cheered. So I tossed aside my shield and sliced my lock seed once with the cutting knife on my belt.

" **Soyia** **! Ringo squash!"** my belt and lockseed cried out. I held my sword up to my face and moved my left index and ring fingers across the side of my blade facing me and with two diagonal slashes the inves were dispatched.

"A bit of friendly advice for you try using a more powerful lockseed like a mango lockseed next time you will get a bit more of kick and it might move you up a little higher in the rankings." I offered Hase who looked like he was considering it before nodding and walking away from the stage.

"Well as fun as that was, I have a job I need to get back to." I said to the members of team gaim.

"Where do you work?" one of the female members asked me, Ricca I think.

"Well what I can tell you is that they sell the best cakes in the city, I'll tell you what next time I see you I'll bring one of those cakes with maybe and I will see if I can you a few autographs, Manager/patissier Oren does enjoy bragging about his creations" upon seeing the teams reactions about where I work I turned around with a small smirk on my face and started to walk towards the bakery where my job is at.

(Scene break) general point of view

A day or so later Kouta was sitting at Drupers sitting at the bar's counter mulling over what his sister had said to him until.

"Why so glum chum?" Yu said as Kouta turned to face him.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Kouta asked Yu as he looked at his orange lockseed.

"It depends on whether or not you have done something bad, I suppose."

"What do you think my sister means by doing something meaningful to the world? I'm being helpful to my team." Kouta asked to which Yu answered with

"What I think your sister means is that you have been granted this tremendous power and you should be using it by not just helping your team but the city." Yu finished while pointing at Kouta's lockseed. Kouta was about to reply but Bando the restaurant's owner came over with an ice cream sundae.

"Thanks for waiting." Bando said as he placed the sundae down.

"I didn't order anything." Kouta said to Bando surprised at the offer.

"It's on the house." Bando replied to Kouta.

"Bando-San, I." Kouta was interrupted by the arrival of Kaito.

"Hey, Kaito. The inves game is not allowed in here. Bando told Kaito

"I didn't come here to fight." Kaito replied as Bando walked away to serve one of his other customers.

"Kazuraba Kouta, Kamen rider gaim. And you Kamen rider Guardian." Kaito started. "I have a question for you."

"For us?" Kouta asked.

"In the last week, you've only fought those who challenge you. You didn't try to take any other team's stage. Nor did you challenge any higher-ranking teams. Why? Kaito finished.

"Like I said to you before I am not member of team gaim and I have no interest in people who tamper with forces that they do not have any kind of understanding of what they think they control but in actuality they are nowhere near, not even Yggdrasil the ones who made the belts that we wear. Besides my green Ringo lockseed is a class X anything that other people throw at me would be pointless. Yu answered.

Ignoring his shock that his new friend has one of the most powerful lockseeds in existence Kouta in turn provided his own answer. "I don't need to do that. It's good enough to protect our place."

"So you're a coward" Kaito replied with a smirk. "You don't find new enemies on your own... you run away if you think someone dislikes you.

"Kouta has held himself pretty well besides there is no point on targeting someone who is not on the same level as you how are you supposed to become stronger!" Yu shot back.

"That doesn't matter when your power isn't real strength!" Kaito fired back the conversation's tension rising every second until it reached its breaking point.

"It's only natural to avoid needless fighting!" Kouta imputed, the tension increasing even further.

"Conquest... subjugation. That is the true form of victory. Power is proof of one's strength. What you lack is the guts to accept that."

"Fine! If you want to duel, then we accept!" Kouta shouted the tension of the conversation finally at its breaking point. But what neither of the two had realised is that Yu had started to call someone on his lock-phone.

(Scene break!)

Half an hour or so later the three stood before Team Gaim's stage with a massive crowd gathering. Apparently the Kamen riders are challenging Baron's leader." One of the crowd members shouted to the others in the crowd

You won't beat us, no matter how many Inves you use!" Kouta shouted over to Kaito as the three stood in a triangular formation.

"Kouta, I don't think Kaito intends to use Inves in this battle." Yu cautioned Kouta.

"He's right; I'm done playing with those." Kaito agreed taking out an unmarked Sengoku driver from his coat's inside pocket much to the surprise of Kouta and the crowd but not Yu.

Kaito then strapped the belt to his waist, the rider indicator showing what would be very soon his helmet. He then took out a Banana lockseed and unlocked it " **Henshin** " and Kaito as a circular zipper opened up above his head. Kaito spun his lockseed around his right index finger and inserted it into the belt and locked it in " **Lock on** " Kaito then sliced the lockseed with the cutting knife. " **Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of spear!** " with that Kaito's ride wear formed as he walked towards the other riders and then the giant metal banana unfolded into armour onto his person and to finish off a banana themed lance materialised in his right hand.

"So you can also transform? Yeah not impressed you know why I'm not impressed. The reason I am not impressed is because as I'm sure we all know that bananas are the most phallic fruit in existence so you see where I am going with this you can tell that because of that lance or is it a spear either way he is obviously compensating for something." Yu confidently finished and when he had, most of the whole crowd started to bellow out laughing.

"You bastard! You will regret humiliating me like this!" Kaito shouted

"You think I don't regret meeting you already. Kouta lets go" Yu told Kouta as he strapped on his sengoku driver and pulled out his lockseed " **Henshin!** " Yu calmly said as he held his Green Ringo lockseed in his right hand away from his body then he crossed his arms in front of his body then he threw his right hand up with the lockseed still within his grasp and then moved said arm to lock his lockseed into its place in his Sengoku driver and then he sliced the lockseed open with the cutting blade showing the core of a sliced green apple. " _ **Soiya! Ringo Arms, jinrui no diffenda is on stage!**_ "

Like Kaito a circular zip opened above Yu's head and from that zip did a giant green metal apple descend onto Yu's shoulders and just as the metal fruit touched his shoulders his ride wear formed and then the big apple unfolded into armour for Yu and when the armour had fully unfolded a sword in its shield materialised in Yu's left hand and a Musou sabre appeared on his belt in its holster.

"So then Kouta are you just going to stand around or are you going to join us?" Yu invited Kouta and to which he transformed. First he attached his sengoku driver to his waist, and then he unlocked his orange lockseed and attached it to his belt " _ **Lock on!**_ " the belt chimed out as he locked the lockseed into place and then he sliced the lockseed with the Cutting blade. " _ **Soiya! Orange arms! Hanamichi on stage!**_ " Kouta's belt called out as his armour formed around him.

"So then shall we get this party started?" Yu asked the other two riders who prepared themselves for the battle. Then Baron started to slowly walk towards the two.

"Wait a moment!" the battle that was about to begin was interrupted by the lock seed dealer.

"Are you trying to ruin the moment if so, you have succeeded we were about to have a kick ass fight scene that would mainly be me and Banana burke over here trying to kill each other and Kouta partially getting in the way, mostly trying to end the fight by defeating Kaito."

"If it's Kamen rider fighting each other then it's no longer an Inves game. So you got to have new rules. Sid said as he held up three lockseeds. "I'm giving you these locks as a special present." Sid then tossed the lockseeds over to the three riders.

"Thanks anyway for the lock vehicle but I have my own already" Yu said as he unlocked the Lock vehicle which unfolded into something reminiscent to the speeder bikes in the Return of the Jedi.

"Try opening yours." Sid who didn't look happy about what Yu had just presented said to Kouta and Kaito. The two riders then unlocked the lockseeds which then unfolded into motor cycles.

"They are the newly developed lock vehicles. They're just prototypes, but how about it? Think you can master riding them?" Sid explained what his new products were.

"So we are to duel with these? Intriguing! Kaito said examining his new bike.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Kouta said determinedly "If you lose, you better apologize. Apologize, okay? You can't just call people cowards!" Kouta demanded to Kaito as the three sat on their chosen vehicles and readied themselves to race.

"I'm sure you will enjoy them. Oh by the way Guardian, the chief researcher wants to know where you got the sengoku driver from." Sid told Yu.

"You can tell Ryoma Sengoku that if he wants to talk to me he knows where I am!" Yu told Sid who then left. As the three riders lined up at the start line the countdown began as the timer chimed the three started to rev their respective vehicles engines. And as soon as the final chime went off the three began their race shooting off leaping over a fence they continued their race until the bikes started to spin not in an ordinary fashion but in a barrel roll like fighter jets do until cracks to Helheim forest opened. These cracks were different than the usual ones instead of one zipper it was five and they opened outwards from their joined centre and the three riders kept spinning until they entered their respective cracks.

As the two riders whose vehicles were land based shot across the Forrest as soon as they landed in Helheim while Yu who had a lot more control over his vehicle then other did of theirs they were attacked by flying Inves who were attacking the two riders because of their lockseeds but they were scared off by Yu firing the Dandliners forward laser weapon. Soon the other two came to a stop and Yu came to land so as to join them.

"Kouta, Kaito welcome to my place. Welcome to Helheim forest." Yu said as he slipped off the dandeliner to meet with his fellow riders.

"What do you mean? Do you mean that you live here?" Kouta asked Yu shocked that his new friend would keep this from him.

"Yep, I mean the weather is a bit crap and there is only one thing to eat but overall it is not that bad. I think that we should start moving again." Yu said urgently seeing a whole swarm of flying inves coming towards them. "Go I'll try and get you some time but you two get out of this forest!" as he and Kouta got back on their vehicles and drove, flew in opposite directions but Kaito stayed where he was eager to fight the approaching monsters.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Run already they are after our lockseeds!" Yu shouted back at Kaito who was uncaring and scoffed.

"Run? That's why you're both cowards! I told you before I will show you true strength! Kaito said as he started to walk towards the Inves. One Inves swooped towards him but Kaito was able to knock it down.

"That Idiot! One day he will get himself killed and I am going to be there to see it! Yu angrily shouted to himself and do you know what the ironic thing is that if the coming events play out exactly the way Yu wants them to then he will be there when Kaito is killed just he won't be able to see it. All three riders were able to fight off the Inves with Yu fighting in the air and Kaito and Kouta fought them off from the ground.

Yu decided to land when he saw Mai again but not like the one still on earth this is the version of her as the Women of the Beginning. "Wait please I need to speak with you?" Yu pleaded with Mai who was shocked to see him as if she never had before.

"Who are you?" future Mai asked

"You don't recognise me, well I don't suppose you would but the reason I'm here is exactly the same reason you came back, to change things however my job is slightly different than yours I'm here to prevent the unnecessary deaths I have already started. My namesake is admittedly in a coma in a Tokyo hospital but at least he is not an Inves"

"Who are you?" future Mai asked again to which Yu replied.

"I am the man you have/will raise me to be I will be seeing you soon Mom." Yu turned away and headed back to his Lock vehicle so he didn't see Mai's shocked face but he did at least impart one last thing to her "tell uncle Micchy when you see him next it isn't his fault and tell dad that I hope you will be proud of me." Yu finished as he started to fly away you couldn't see it and nor did Yu want to admit it but behind his helmet tears were spilling from his eyes.

Author's note: and how do you like those apples? This has been the longest chapter I have ever written and I am sorry About it coming out his late but i had my gcse exams to take care of and i got distracted by decade and drive. Anyway I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and that you will review it and share the story as a whole i will see you next time but until then this is Vader's Palace 1234 signing off.

Chapter completion date and time 19/06/2015 at 8:47 pm GBT


	4. Chapter 4

The son of the Golden fruit Chapter Four

Author's note: okay so last time Yu and Kouta were challenged to a duel by Kaito who transformed into Kamen rider Baron but ended up having a bike race which opened portals into Helheim which the three rider crossed into Helheim forest and Yu met the Future version of Mai and told her who he was and what he was doing here. Okay so I have something to admit this isn't the first version of this chapter I have written more like the second after accidently deleting it on One Drive. The original Author's note was better too; it even had a PS and everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider Gaim that privilege belongs to Toei although I do own any OC's that I have created. Now then on to the fourth chapter of this weird thing.

Helheim Forrest- Yu's point of view

After flying away the woman who would one day become my mother I saw Kouta wondering the forest without wearing his armour, probably looking for my namesake. So set the Lock vehicle down and walked over to Kouta as I closed my lockseed after which my armour dissipated. "Hey Kouta, wait where is Kaito?" Yu asked Kouta.

"Oh Kaito is walking around looking for lockseeds after I told him that the fruits from this place turn into lockseeds." Kouta replied with an answer that made Yu face palm and groan in exasperation.

"Why Kouta? Why did you tell Kaito that of all things? Kouta the man is power hungry!" Yu questioned Kouta. Yu then started to walk off "Come on Kouta I need to show you something." Yu said as Kouta started to follow him the two riders walked amongst the tree and the plants for a while until a sword came from out of almost nowhere and removed their heads. But luckily the two riders ducked and rolled away from the attack. Yu and Kouta looked up to see assailant. Their attacker was a Kamen rider in white with melon themed armour and a musou sabre. "Ah Takatora, good to see you again. Kouta Kazuraba, allow me to introduce you to Takatora Kureshima, Kamen rider Zangetsu AKA Micchy's older brother." Yu said as he introduced Kouta to his best friends' older brother "And Takatora this is the best friend of Mitsuzane."

"How do you know Mitsuzane? And how did you get your Sengoku driver" Takatora all but demanded as he closed his Lockseed which caused his armour to dissipate into energy to which Yu turned away from the two with a smirk on his face.

"To answer your first question we know Mitsuzane because he is a member of the street dancing group, Team Gaim which Kouta is a part of. And to answer your second question about where did I get my Sengoku driver from, the simple answer is I made it along with my green Ringo Lockseed." Yu finished as he turned to face the other riders

"So that is what you meant by Mitsuzane having other dreams then the one I have forced him on." Takatora realised

"yes, to Mitsuzane him being a part of Team gaim is a way for him to be free of the expectations that you have placed upon him." Yu confirmed to Takatora. "I was going to show Kouta the ruins of the people who once lived here. Actually believe it or not some of them still do." Yu admitted.

"You mean that there actually is another way to save humanity?" Takatora asked and Yu was about to answer but Kouta then interrupted.

"What are you talking about and what do you mean about there being another way to save humanity?" Kouta asked the other two riders.

"The world we are on now is what in ten years will happen to our own. If anyone eats a Helheim fruit then they become Inves, they forget everything they once were and become mindless monsters." Takatora told Kouta. "that's why Yggdrasil created the Sengoku drivers so that humanity will survive the Infestation of Helheim."

"However a handful of those that become Inves, if they have a strong enough will can keep their minds. They also have the ability to control not only the lesser Inves but the flora of Helheim itself. These are few are known as by a few in Yggdrasil Takatora excluded as Overlords."

"You said to me and Kaito that you live here, are you one of these Overlords?" Kouta asked Yu who simply chuckled.

"I am an overlord you are correct on that part but I am not one of the overlords from this planet but another far across the universe where nobody knows about it." Yu said telling the other two a half truth because they would probably never believe him otherwise. "But I have kept watch of where that snake has struck. I promise you I will not let that fate happen on earth." Yu finished.

"Thank you! But in light of this revelation I do not think I can trust you fully yet. By the way what do you mean by snake?" Takatora asked

"The snake is the will of the forest itself. He sees himself as a catalyst for evolution but he is not. He is a manipulator in the highest form." Yu replied with a dark look in his eyes thinking about the event that are yet to be unfolded.

"There are several more prototypes of the Sengoku driver to be distributed if I am correct. Oh by the way Takatora your ex girlfriend will acquire one along with the prototype lockseed mine is based off of." Yu told Takatora.

"I've never had a girlfriend." Takatora admitted.

"Really because the name Touka akatsuki comes to mind. She along with several others were experimented on by yours and Mitsuzane's father in order to control helheim forest. Anyway we are getting off topic we have to see who will get those other drivers. And in order to do that we need to make it seem like team gain is on the ropes and in order to that, Kouta would you mind if I broke your ankle?"

"What? Why do you have to break my ankle?" Kouta shouted at Yu who seemed rather relaxed at the situation.

"Because team gaim needs to look like it's on the back rope so you have to be out of action for a few days." Yu told Kouta who was looking at Yu as if he were mad. "But before that I need to give you two something." Yu said as he walked over to a vine which had a few Helheim fruits growing on it. Yu then took two of the fruits which then transformed into devices resembling iPhones. "This is how I was able to contact you yesterday Takatora. They are called Lock-phones any call made by them is completely untraceable by any conventional means." Yu finished.

"These are impressive I admit. I don't think Ryoma will be too happy that you created a new form of lockseed without any of his input." Takatora admitted.

"These are but a small example of the powers of an overlord but anyway back to business Kouta do you mind lying down as I break your ankle." Yu said once again rather nonchalantly.

"Eh! You are not breaking my ankle under no circumstance." Kouta said with finality in his tone which made Yu and Takatora look towards each other and walk towards Kouta.

(Scene Break)

It was night in Zawame City a rainy night at that and walking along the streets was Kouta being held by Yu. Kouta was still when not moaning in pain grumbling at his broken ankle. "Oh stop moaning. Are you sure we are going the right way because I've never been this way before." Yu asked Kouta. Who replied with

"Not far now it's the first building on the right." Kouta told Yu and the two carried on through the dark rainy night and a few minutes of walking and then a trip in the building's elevator the two arrived at the apartment where Kouta and his older sister lived. And when Yu knocked on the door the person who opened it was not who they were expecting "Mai what are you doing here?" Kouta asked Mai who ignored the question because she saw how Kouta was being supported.

"Kouta what happened to your leg?" Mai asked the two fruit riders but it was Yu who answered

"We were in that strange Forrest running from inves and Kouta here tripped over a root and now has a most-likely broken ankle. Do you mind if we come in because it's bloody freezing and we are soaked to the bone?" Yu asked Mai who let them pass and into the apartment.

Yu and Mai had just set Kouta down on to the living room sofa when Kouta's older sister Akira came over carrying a first aid kit "what happened Kouta? What did you do?" Akira asked

"He tripped!" Yu responded even though the question wasn't directed towards him.

"You need to be more careful, Kouta" Akira told Kouta as she wrapped his ankle in a bandage.

"In my defence it was dark, raining and I was running." Kouta defended as Akira finished tying his leg up.

"Why were you running?"Akira asked Kouta.

"It was late and I wanted to get out of the rain. Can you blame us for wanting to remain dry?" Kouta replied as Yu looked at Mai with a look in his eyes as if to say don't tell anyone about the forest

"You are right that it is getting late, I have work tomorrow so I should go." Yu said standing up to leave.

"Are you sure you want to go out in this weather and at this time of night?" Mai asked Yu who simply just shrugged.

What's life without a little risk? besides I can handle myself remember." Yu replied holding up his lockseed.

(SCENE BREAK)

In his office in the Kureshima Mansion Takatora was thinking over what Yu had said to him. "Should I believe what Guardian said to me and Kazuraba about these overlords and Mitsuzane's other hobbies. Whatever path he takes, I only want the best for him and I will support him in any choice he makes." Takatora thought to himself. Takatora then stood up from his desk chair and walked out of the office, he walked up the mansion's stairs towards Mitsuzane's room.

When he arrived at Mitsuzane's door he knocked on it twice before entering the room. "Big brother, what do you want?" Mitsuzane asked as he saw Takatora walk into his room.

"I just wanted to talk Mitsuzane or do you prefer Mitchy?" Takatora asked his younger brother.

"How do you know?" Mitchy asked Takatora with a look of desperate fear in his eyes.

"I met two of your friends today from team gaim, Kazuraba Kouta and Kamen rider Guardian. I'm not disappointed that you joined a street dancing team behind my back. I'm disappointed you didn't tell me, so I will make you a deal you keep getting good grades and you get to keep dancing. Do we have an agreement?" Takatora asked Mitchy as he silently nodded. Seeing his younger brother nod he turned to leave "I only want the best for you Mitsuzane, even if it does not seem like it. Any choice you make I will support it. Oh by the way you're the one who will be telling father." Takatora finished as walked out of the room with a small smirk on his face.

(SCENE BREAK- the next day)

"Thanks for coming with me to check on Kouta, Mitchy." Yu said to Mitsuzane as they walked to the apartment where Kouta and his older sister lived.

"It's no trouble at all. Though I have to ask why you told my big brother about me being a part of Team Gaim." Mitchy asked Yu who simply shrugged

"I can't stand secrets and I reckon that soon that pressure you were feeling about being in your brother shadow is gonna be the downfall of both of you. I feel the same but about my dad, I wonder about if I will ever be as good as a man and as great as a man as he was." Yu replied to Mitchy to look at him in shock.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this but how good of a man was your father?" Mitchy delicately asked.

"My father was probably one of the best men in the entire cosmos, which is saying something considering I know of a lot of great men he was kind compassionate and would defend any who could not do so themselves." Yu finished as he quickened his pace and shook his head clearing away the nostalgia. He had a job to do and he was going to do it.

Twenty minutes later the two came up to the Kazuraba residence. So they walked up the floor where the Kazuraba's apartment was and knocked on the door with Kouta's older sister answering the door. "Oh hi you two are you here to check on Kouta?" Akira asked the two friends of her younger brother.

"Yes. How is he?" Yu asked Akira

"They are both still asleep." Akira replied who then let the two through the door of the apartment.

"What at two o'clock in the afternoon? Wait, did you say they?" Mitchy asked Akira with wide eyes and then he looked to Yu who seemed as shocked as Mitchy was. When the two opened the door to Kouta's room slightly and peeked inside they promptly covered their eyes.

What made them do so was Kouta holding Mai in his arms, both fast asleep and thankfully fully clothed. "Well when I left last night I was not expecting this. Does your phone have a camera on it?" Yu asked Mitchy quietly who nodded. "Good because I'm thinking blackmail." Yu said with a smirk.

(SCENE BREAK)

After waking Kouta and Mai up The four started to discuss what would happen now that Kouta was out of action temporarily that is. "Mitchy will have to get his own Sengoku driver." Yu said and upon seeing the others looks he clarified "I'm not a member of team Gaim, I am meant to be a referee besides if anything I am an unofficial advertisement for Charmant. And yes I am aware that I still need to get those cakes and autographs for the team but it has never come up. Anyway I've got some house work that I need to take care of. I will be seeing you later." And with that Yu stood up and left

(SCENE BREAK)

In the depths of Yggdrasil tower in it's laboratories Ryoma sengoku was pondering the mystery of who Guardian was and what his intentions were. "So then who are you and where did you get your sengoku driver?" Ryoma asked himself out loud but he was answered.

"The only name you need to know is guardian and my intentions is that this world is not lost to Helheim. As for my sengoku driver I created it." Yu answered standing in his Armoured rider form behind Ryoma leaning against a pillar.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma asked guardian getting ready to defend himself if necessary.

"I heard you wanted to talk with me. Is that so wrong?" Guardian asked still leaning on the pillar.

"Well considering when you first announced yourself to us you did threaten me. But I have to ask, are you after the golden fruit and if so do you know where it is?" Ryoma asked guardian who merely scoffed

"Oh I know where it is but why should I tell you and why would I be after it? I am the son of the golden fruit!"(Author's note: we have our title ladies and gentlemen.) Yu said confidently. Seeing Ryouma's confusion Yu clarified "I am from another world and on that world my parents are the ones who wield that golden fruit. Now goodbye!" Before Ryouma could stop him Yu opened a crack and dived through it and as soon as Yu was through the crack closed behind him preventing him from being followed.

(SCENE BREAK)

After dealing with that Yu headed over to team Gaim's stage where he saw Mitchy transform for the first time into Kamen rider Ryugen and take down a high class Inves that was being controlled by the leader of team Invitto, Hideyasu Jonoichi but because Mitchy was using grape arms which comes with gun he was able to shoot down the flying Inves. And Mitchy won the lockseed as a prize.

Author's note: sorry this took so long but a variety of things have been going on like a weeks trip to Greece and me giving into temptation to watch the gaim series in full again because the subbed version of the crossover movie with drive and the first gaim gaiden movies subs have come out so yeah.

I would like to mention that although I had to rewrite this chapter I had only gotten up to when Yu and Kouta had met up with Takatora so. I do honestly have big plans for this though because I want to get through all the episodes and movies related to gaim. I really do so I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and will share and review. So see you on the next chapter of this weird thing.

PS: how cow is this chapter really this long this is the longest chapter I've ever done on anything.


	5. Chapter 5

The son of the golden fruit Chapter five.

Author's note: okay sorry it's been awhile but I've been on holiday (vacation) for the past two weeks in my dad's Camper van (Motor home or RV) and I have been writing two other stories to see if they work out in concept the first one should be out soon if it isn't already out by the time I'm posting this. So last time Yu introduced Kouta to Takatora and informed them both of the existence of the Over lords. Then Yu and Takatora broke Kouta's ankle preventing Kouta from helping team gaim prompting Mitchy to acquire his own Sengoku driver. As well Yu finally met Ryouma Sengoku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider Gaim that privilege belongs to Toei and now then on to the fifth chapter of this weird thing.

Zawame city – Team Gaim's stage - Yu's point of view

I couldn't help but feel proud and amazed to see Uncle Mitchy transform for the first time and take down the Inves. So I took out my Lock phone and called Takatora "Hey there, Takatora, do me a favour and check the Beat rider hot line, I think you will like what you see." Yu told Takatora over the line. I smirked as he saw the Lockseed that Jonoichi was using fly out of his hand and into Mitchy's. Then I decided to walk over to team Gaim to congratulate Mitchy on his victory but I was interrupted by Jonoichi

"Why?" Jonoichi asked me. "Why do you hang out with Team Gaim?" Jonoichi asked me again.

"Simple, Team gaim's members are more likeable and I don't want to be Kaito Kumon's bitch. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to congratulate my friends' victory." I told Jonoichi as I continued to walk towards the Team.

(SCENE BREAK- Kureshima mansion)

"I saw your inves game today, Guardian recommended it, and I don't blame him. Impressive work." Takatora said as he congratulated Mitchy as they ate their dinner

"Guardian? You mean Yu, right? And thank you, brother." Mitchy replied.

"Do you think we can trust him then, Guardian?" Takatora asked.

"Yu is definitely mysterious, but I'm sure we can trust him." Mitchy once more replied

"Even if we do trust him. The question is how much we can trust him?" Takatora said as he stood up and left the room leaving Mitchy to ponder over his older brother's words.

(SCENE BREAK – Helheim forest – Yu's point of view)

It was finally time for me to explore the ruins and there were just like what dad had told me hollow and empty, the life that once flourished here gone. Now all that remains are dust, ash and the echoes of joy.

"You know I was beginning to think that we would never meet." I said my back turned still looking at the ruins below.

"Well I had a few things I needed to do, but what I want to know is why you came back here." Sagara asked as he stood beside me.

"I couldn't stand the fact that the events that lead up to my birth had so much pointless death." I told Sagara who appeared to be amused

"What like when you saved your father's best friend?" the serpent asked with a smug smile.

I wasn't surprised that he knew who I was but still I felt compelled to ask "How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"What can I say I'm observant, Yuya Kazuraba!" Sagara said as I turned away and started to walk from him.

"Just so you know Snake I will be interfering a bit more." I said over my shoulder.

And just as I left hearing distance the snake said "And I look forward to working with you referee."

(SCENE BREAK – team gaim headquarters)

I turned the corner to find Uncle Mitchy outmatched against two inves and baron "Oh great, should have known he would have tried something." I then strapped on my sengoku driver and started to run to the battle ground barging past Hase and Jonoichi. "Henshin!" I called out as I locked my lockseed into place and sliced the knife down, my armour folding down on me.

I rammed through the barrier keeping non combatants out shattering it, and then I pulled my sword from my shield and stuck Baron's unguarded back knocking him down.

"Yu!" Mitchy called out standing up.

"Who were you expecting Mitchy, Kouta?" I asked sarcastically. "Three on one? I thought you were one who believed in honour Kaito?"

"Where's Kazuraba? Sucking his thumb like the coward he is." Kaito said smugly.

"Kouta broke his ankle, now then Mitchy shall we begin." I explained to Banana Burke. Then I pulled out a new lockseed the Miracle Fruit Lockseed.

" _ **Miracle**_!" my lockseed called out as I unlocked it, I then placed the lockseed into the drive bay and locked it in and then I sliced it " _ **Miracle Arms!**_ _**Say Hello to My little friend!"**_ The armour part descended on to my shoulders as my previous one dissolved and unfolded on to me as it formed my new armour.

"Let's see if this jingle can own up to the movie the quote is from." I said as I Primed the gun and fired destroying one of the Inves where Mitchy destroyed the other and we turned to Kaito. "Looks like we handled your first lackeys pretty well, I wonder if the other two can put up a better fight." I said looking at Hase and Jonoichi knowing what they had recently acquired.

"Well looks like we have to step in after all." Jonoichi said as he and Hase stood in between me and Mitchy and Kaito.

"I have a rapid fire Machine gun do you even want to be standing in front of me while I have it in my hand?" I asked the two but in reply they pulled out their own sengoku drivers and lockseeds

"Henshin!" the two stooges said as they unlocked their lockseeds " _ **Donguri**_!" Jonoichi's lockseed called out. " _ **Matsubokuri**_!" Hase's lockseed called out. They then locked their lockseeds into Place and sliced them " _ **Donguri Arms! Never Give Up!**_ " " _ **Matsubokuri Arms! Strike in the shadows!"**_

There stood before us were Kamen Rider Gridon and Kurokage. Now the battle had truly begun.

Author's note: Again sorry this took this long to come out but I decided to get this out before my birthday which is tomorrow. The Miracle fruit lockseed is not my creation it belongs to Fenikkusumaru. By the way what do you think of me making Hase, Kurokage Shin and giving Mai a Genesis Driver. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and that you will share and review until the next time be seeing you.

Chapter completion time- 22:01 - 07/09/15 GBMT (Great British Mean Time)


	6. new story anouncement

_Hello there my loyal readers i have a new stoy up which is a spin off of The son of golden Fruit it's called The Son of the Golden Fruit meets the pickled warrior it is a collaberation with Nickster891 so go read it please and enjoy it._

 _and if you wouldn't mind please share and review it I will see you there._

 ** _This is DS rider of Vader's palace 1234 signing out._**


	7. Chapter 6

The son of the Golden fruit chapter six

Author's note: Hello again one and all, last time Yu came to Mitchy's aid while he was fighting against Kaito as baron and unveiled a new lockseed, the miracle lockseed. However Hase and Jonoichi revealed that they had their own Sengoku Drivers and Transformed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider Gaim that belongs to Toei and the only things I own are the characters I have created. So then on to this weird thing.

(Yu's point of view – Zawame City)

I knew I should have been concerned but I wasn't it was Kurokage and Guridon the two weakest Armoured Riders "So then what do you call yourselves then or do I have to think up a name for you?" I asked the two stooges

"I am Armoured Rider Kurokage and he is Armoured Rider Guridon." Hase now Kurokage said much to Guridon's annoyance and the others amusement. Then Baron pushed through the two bickering riders "Now then shall we start over?" He asked pointing his lance (AN: No that is not an Innuendo) at us. Mitchy braced himself but I didn't knowing what was going to happen next. Kurokage and Guridon then walked up to Baron and then Kurokage struck Baron's undefended back forcing Baron to his knees.

"You Bastards!" Baron said as he pulled himself up "What do you think you're doing!" he said as he lunged at Kurokage who blocked Baron's weapon with his own and forced them down. "As you said, we're starting over!" Kurokage replied as he struggled to keep both weapons pushed down but then pulled away when Guridon jumped up to hit Baron with his Hammer. "That's right." The acorn themed rider said as brought his hammer down but missed as Baron dodged.

"I am really tempted to shoot all three of them and get this over with." I said to Mitchy who didn't respond. But I turned back to the two-on-one battle and said "Aren't you three supposed to be working together?" I asked but the Cowardly Acorn said "We've got to think about the future. So it would be best if the strongest, most despicable leave the stage right now." Guridon then broke away from the fighting and turned to face us "Three against two is a fairly safe bet, but four against one is the wisest choice. Don't you agree, Gaim members?" Guridon asked as leapt back into battle.

I keep telling you, I'm not a member of Team Gaim I just work with them." But I was ignored as the battle continued with Baron being pushed back until "Soiya! Matsubokuri Squash!" Kurokage's sengoku driver and lockseed called out as he sliced it once and "Come On! Donguri Squash!" Said guridon's as he did the same. The combined attack knocked Baron out of his transformed state reverting back to Kaito. Who was then leaning against a fence to support him self "Now then we will destroy that belt, so that you can never transform again." Kurokage said before getting ready to impale Kaito's sengoku driver with his Kagematsu but before he could strike I leapt in and block the attack with my Mousou sabre.

"Hey! This is our chance to defeat Baron. What are you doing?" Guridon asked me but I merely scoffed "You think I care about the rankings, well here is a newsflash I don't never have. What I care about is that some one could get hurt because of you being idiots. Besides I don't want to work with cowards which you both are." I told them. "Although their strategy was sound." Ryugen said walking closer to me. "Then what would you do Mitchy? Would you side with these cowards?"

"No I wouldn't" Mitchy said "But I would take advantage of an enemies mistake." He finished as he fired at Guridon which distracted Kurokage, which then gave me an opportunity to strike "First rule of combat never turn your back away from your opponent!" I said as I started hammering on Kurokage's defences with my sword. Leaving Kurokage enough room to block my attacks. Leaving Mitchy to dispatch Guridon. Soon enough I was pushed back by Kurokage. Which gave him enough room to slice his lockseed once but to counter I locked my miracle lockseed in to my Mousou sabre and waited for the charge to build and once it was high enough I struck knocking him down. Then Ryugen finished off Guridon knocking him down the stairs they were fighting on causing Guridon's transformation to fail and for Mitchy to take his lockseed. I then switched back to my Ringo lockseed "Ringo Arms! Jinrui no diffenda is on stage." I drew my sword from my shield and ran towards Kurokage and struck him with my sword blasting him down and on to the ground and his sengoku driver to land on the ground beside him with his lockseed flying over to me.

Without either his Sengoku driver or his lockseed Kurokage reverted back to Hase. "I told you before get a stronger lockseed and if it helps meet me under the third bridge tomorrow and bring Jonoichi along with you, you two could use the training." I said to Hase and he nodded and left running after Jonoichi "we'll remember this!" Hase warned as he scampered off. I then closed my lockseed and walked over to Kaito who was still leaning on the fence. "You need a better choice of subordinates" I told Kaito who replied "They were only mere pawns. I expected nothing from them since the beginning." He said as he struggled to his feet. "You need to lighten up, or you will become exactly like the ones you hate." I told him but he just stomped off "Someone needs to give him a hug or I am going to kill him, I swear."

(Scene Break – one week later – Charmant restaurant – No point of view)

It had been a week since Yu and Mitchy had defeated Hase and Jonoichi, and kouta's ankle had healed so he went looking for jobs, his latest attempt was Charmant. "Hey Kouta can I get you anything or are you here for a job interview?" Yu asked Kouta who said he was here for a job Interview.

Several minutes later Kouta walked out of the restaurant in frustration "You know you and your belief in astrology isn't going to help and what you believe to be Masculine is ridiculous." Yu told his boss and Charmant's owner, Oren Alfonzo Pierre. "Yes, but he didn't take patisserie seriously and he is a child." Oren replied. "He's legal age, but that's not what I wanted to ask you. I need your help in training some friends of mine who need better team work and need some proper combat skills, and I though being you are a former soldier you could help." Yu asked Oren.

But just then a beat dance team came in and not one of the likeable ones, Team Red Hot. Who then started loudly celebrating and disturbing the other customers. The leader of the team, Sonomura was holding up a Sengoku driver. "Do you want to handle this, or should I"? Yu asked Oren who had already begun grabbing the beat rider team members and throwing them out of the Restaurant. When Oren came back into restaurant Oren was holding the sengoku driver and the Durian Lockseed that Sonomura had. "You know boss, I think that you helping my friends training just became a little easier.

(Scene break – Kouta's apartment – Yu's point of view)

After persuading boss to help train Hase and Jonoichi, I went to kouta's apartment and knocked on the door. And it was Mai who opened it. "You know that cake I promised you and the team well here is one of them. But there is no autograph I'm afraid." I said to Mai holding up a bag as I walked past her and into the apartment. And I saw Kouta moping "Cheer up Kouta because I swear if you keep moaning a kittens going to die, and I'm not going to kill a kitten you moaning will." I said to kouta who perked up slightly "Besides Oren-San has very strict recruiting policies, I can't change his mind. Besides do you want to see Hase and Jonoichi get knocked around a bit?" I asked who nodded "Good, grab your belt and lockseeds and lets go."

(SCENE BREAK)

When they got to where Yu was helping train Hase and Jonoichi but they found there was already a crowd there so Yu and Kouta pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. "Boss this was meant to be private, it's not a public display, I mean what training sessions are." Yu said to Oren who merely said "These two amateurs aren't worth my time or yours so instead I have decided to put on a show." Oren finished as he turned back to Hase and Jonoichi who were in their armoured rider forms. Oren then held up a sengoku driver and attached his waist much to the shock of everyone except Yu who merely sighed and face palmed. Oren then held up his durian lockseed next to his face and he turned his head to face it "Henshin!" Oren said as he unlocked his lockseed "Durian!" The lockseed said as it's lock arm popped out. Oren then locked his lockseed into his driver and flicked the cutting blade down "DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!" The driver called out as the armour folded out on to Oren's body for him to transform into Kamen Rider Bravo.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long but I'm working on a crossover with Nickster891 and I do have college work along with the fact that I have just seen the raw version of the second gaim gaiden movie the end of duke's portion was badass the end of knuckle's portion yeah I'm not going to spoil it for you watch it for yourselves

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I will see you soon with the next one see you all soon. So review or and army of Inves will get you.


	8. Chapter 7

The son of the golden fruit chapter 7

Author's note: hello there last time was essentially Guridon and kurokage got their asses handed to them by Yu and Mitchy, Kouta got a job application denied and Oren became Kamen rider bravo. Everybody got that good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider Gaim that privilege belongs to Toei now then on to the seventh chapter of this weird thing.

Zawame City Yu's point of view

Oh great Kamen Rider Bravo just what I needed to put up with right now "You know I'm going to really regret allowing him to keep that thing." I said to Kouta who looked at me in shock.

"You gave him that belt?" Kouta asked me in disbelief

"He confiscated it from Sonumura when he and a few of his thugs were at Charmant the other day boasting about it. They got thrown out. And I let him keep that thing because I thought he would help me train Hase and Jonoichi, Mainly out of pity." I explained to Kouta who looked at me in disbelief

Meanwhile the gathered crowd roared in excitement as the well it's not really a battle more like Bravo toying with Kurokage and Guridon. It wasn't long until both Hase and Jonoichi were lying on the ground their respective drivers lying beside them and their lockseeds in the hands of Oren. "That's enough!" I said pushing my way to the front of the crowd. "You know I was hoping that you would help me teach those two, but you can't act like a reasonable human being can you. Also, defeating those two isn't that hard but I reckon that you would have a hard time beating me!" I said confidently strapping my Sengoku Driver to my waist and pulling out my Lockseed.

"Henshin!" I called out as I unlocked my Lockseed "Ringo!" My Lockseed called out at the lock arm was released. I inserted the lock into the drive bay of my driver and pushed the lock arm down "Lock On!"

As soon as that was done I pushed the cutting blade down and opened my Lockseed (AN: I'm getting really tired of writing this so from now on I'm not) "Soiya! Ringo Arms! Jinrui no Difenda is on Stage!"

"Come!" I told Bravo who charged at me. I sidestepped this and stuck my foot out tripping him up. He charged at me again swing his swords to which I continued to either dodge or block with my shield. Then I pulled out my Mousou sabre to slash him across the chest, then I attached my Mousou sabre to the pommel of the sword bringer and pulled the combined weapon of my shield, tossing it aside as I did so. Blocking a double overhead strike from Bravo and then at the same time kicked each other in the chest "Not bad." I said to him

"I would say the same to you." Bravo replied but then we charged at each other. I was able to get one power strike in. Slashing across his chest and knocking away the sword in his left hand, doing so allowed me to start a flurry of strikes in the shape of a figure of eight until I flicked the cutting blade on my driver with my left hand "Time to finish this!" I said throwing my combined swords as they glowed with green energy like a frisbee. The result was Oren was lying on the floor with his driver beside him and me holding his durian Lockseed.

"Are you two alright?" I asked Hase and Jonoichi who were looking at me in shock that I defeated someone who had defeated them with ease, with even more ease. "Team Charmant will now be serving as the peace keeping force of the Inves Games any beat rider team who just wants to dance is welcome to but anyone who uses Inves outside of the games will be punished!" I said to the gathered crowd.

I then closed my Lockseed, my armour dissipated as I did so. I offered up my hand to Oren who looked at me in respect and approval and took the offered hand. And then I gestured to Hase, Jonoichi and Kouta to follow me.

As soon as we were away from the crowds Kouta asked me "are you serious about what you said, about policing the Inves Games?"

"Yes, I am. I don't want people getting hurt by Inves because of an idiot's ego. Now come on me and you Kouta are going to show these three the forest." I told Kouta.

"What forest. What are you going on about!" Oren shouted at us as he, Hase and Jonoichi came up to us.

My only response was to hand over Oren's Durian Lockseed back to him and the Matsubokuri Lockseed I took from Hase back to him as well as handing over three Rose Attacker's to them.

"Transform, and unlock them. When you've done that follow us." I said as I transformed Kouta doing the same. "Are you sure about this?" Kouta asked me. "They have to know besides Kaito and Mitchy know about the forest best to tell these three as well." I told Kouta as we set off on our lock vehicles the cracks opening to allow us to enter Helheim and closing after we had passed through them. The other three appeared moments later the cracks that they had come through closing after us.

"What is this place?" Guridon asked us, as the three got off their bikes. "Welcome to Helheim Forrest home of the Inves and." I said as I walked over to tree covered with Helheim vines and grabbed a fruit from it transforming into a mango Lockseed. "The place where lockseeds grow." I finished tossing over the mango Lockseed to Kurokage. "Keep it. You need a stronger Lockseed anyway."

"So this is the place where Kaito got all those Lockseeds from?" Guridon asked as he and the other two looked around. "That's right." I answered as I closed my Lockseed the others following suit. "Why did you …" Hase was beginning to ask but Oren held up his hand to quieten him.

"Lemon squash!" A Lockseed called out as a horizontal yellow energy wave came flying towards me. But thankfully Oren pulled me out of the way before it had a chance to make an impact. "I've got you now!" Duke said as he leapt out of the foliage trying to cut off my head.

Unable to grab my lockseeds due to the unrelenting assault I rolled over to tree and grabbed a Helheim fruit from a vine the Lockseed that plant turned into was the blood orange Lockseed. "Guess I will have to use this."

"Blood Orange!" The Lockseed said as it was unlocked. I slammed the Lockseed into my driver pushed the lock arm down and flicked the cutting blade down "Soiya! Blood Orange Arms! Ja No Michi! On stage!" This was Kamen Rider Guardian Blood Orange arms.

As soon as the transformation was complete I leapt at him praying the blows from his sengoku rapier (AN: that's the name I'm giving the rapier that Ryouma uses in Lemon arms) with my blood Dai Dai Maru. "Kouta are you going to sit on the sidelines and help me or what?" I asked Kouta who transformed into Gaim and lunged at Duke. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." I said as I drew my Mousou sabre Kouta doing the same. Then in unison the two of us combined our respective swords in the naginatas and unlocked our lockseeds from our drivers and then locked them into our Mousou sabres "Lock On! Ichi, jew, chk, Sen!" Orange/Blood Orange Charge!" Our weapons said as we swung them launching blood orange and orange slices based energy waves at Duke throwing him about twenty feet away.

"I'll remember this" Duke said as he scampered away presumably back to Yggdrasil's artificial crack. "Who was that?" Kouta asked me as we closed our lockseeds. The others looking at me in anticipation "His name is Kamen Rider Duke. He is the one who invented our drivers." I answered to them honestly.

"But why is he after you?" Oren asked me. "I may have threatened him slightly." I said sheepishly scratching my head as I did so. Hase's, Kouta's and Jonoichi's eyes widened as they stared at me in disbelief. "Why did you do that? He could have been a useful ally." Jonoichi asked me. The others agreeing until "the man only cares about his own ambitions he's just use us for what he wants and then dispose of us when we have served our purpose." I explained looking around to see if anyone else was coming "You four may as well get use to the scenery because what happened here is going to happen to earth. In simpler terms our world is going to be swarmed with Inves within a decade. I trust you can find your own way back." I said as I walked off into the mist.

(Scene Break)

After I had left the others I wandered into the abandoned city looking around. I soon left the city looking for the castle where Ryosho resided but before that I ran into.

"Hello Sagara." I said to the snake who leaning against a wall behind me. "What can I do for you?" I asked as I turned around to face him. "Nothing. But I was wondering if I could do something for you." Sagara asked me as he started to walk towards me. "I'm just keeping things fair, I am a referee after all." I told the serpent as I continued walking the serpent following me. After keeping to the shadows and avoiding the Femushinmu although I knew that some of them sensed my presence. It wasn't until I reached the throne room (if it could be called that) of Rosyuo that a great white sword blocked my path.

"Why have you come, Child of the fruit of knowledge?" Rosyuo asked me to which I sighed. "How long have you known that I've been here?"I asked him transforming back into my overlord form. Man, did it feel good to be wearing this like being stuck in a car for several hours and then getting out.

"Since you arrived. But I will ask again why have you come?" Rosyuo asked me again holding up his sword to my neck. "Merely to speak with you. Great Rosyuo." I told him but he did not believe me. "You are neither of this place or time. So I will ask again why have you come?"

"I came back to prevent the meaningless deaths that had happened. I couldn't stand that the events leading Up to my birth held so much tragedy." I honestly told him. At this Rosyuo lowered his weapon. "Am to assume that I am to be one of those deaths?" The King asked me. "Not just you but what is left of your entire species." I said opening up a crack back to Zawame city and walking through it. But before the crack closed after I walked through it I heard Rosyuo say "if that is to be our fate then so be it!"

(Scene Break)

It had been several days since I spoke with Rosyuo. And now I was back at work cleaning the kitchen when Oren came carrying several lockseeds that undoubtedly came from defeated beat riders. "Having fun beating the weak?" I asked him, not looking up from the counter I was wiping clean. Oren then walked up beside me and dropped several lockseeds on to the counter that was still partially filthy.

"Like you said the Inves games have to be stopped. Especially since according to you that we have ten years before they swarm across the world." Oren told me smugly. "If you want to stop the Inves games I suggest going after the lock dealers. Besides stopping the Inves games won't do anything they will still come to our world. The cracks they come through open up naturally." I told Oren who looked like he was processing this new information.

"So what, the Inves Games are a cover up?" Oren asked me furiously. "The only ones who know this are the two of us and Yggdrasil." I told him but then I had an idea "What if we had a agent inside of Yggdrasil. Someone who could get the proof we need to expose them." I said "And I know just the person." I said as I tossed aside the rag I was using and threw my apron onto a hanger and left the restaurant, Oren following me.

(Scene Break)

After Oren had accidentally unleashed a higher level Inves before we could actually ask Mitchy to help us expose Yggdrassil which resulted in dad using a suika Lockseed which he must of got from his last visit to Helheim because Mitchy did NOT give him it. Well he did but Kouta apparently had his own. Okay did not expect that.

(Scene Break)

In his laboratory at Yggdrassil tower Sengoku Ryouma was stewing over the data on guardian as well as looking at photos of him interacting with the beat riders. "I will end you." He said as he threw down the papers he was reading and stood up and left the room. But someone suddenly stopped in front of him.

The man's suit was out of place with his lanyard over his shoulder and his breathing deep sue to the running. The man then pulled out a blank red Lockseed and said "Save us lost sheep!" He said activating the Lockseed which started flashing and beeping. Then Minato Yoko came running round the corner. "Professor!" She shouted as she pushed the unknown man away from Ryouma and then kicked the man through a window the man screams cut off by a sudden explosion

Author's note: sorry it's been so long to make up for it I'm going to be getting through Duke's portion of the second Gaim Gaiden. Yes Yuya is getting involved. I need to get the plot along.


	9. Duke Gaiden

The Son of the Golden Fruit Chapter 8

Author's note: okay time to get to Duke's gaiden. This isn't going to feature Yuya much but he will be involved in trying to stop Kugo Kugai from making people kill themselves. And possibly the first fight scene please not this is just covering Duke's portion of the second gaim gaiden I will be covering Zangetsu, baron and knuckle when they chronologically happen after this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Gaim and it's associated characters that privilege belongs to Toei now then on to the eighth chapter of this weird thing.

Zawame City – Yu's point of view

Once my shift at work had completed I walked through the city until I saw someone scaling down an apartment block building. Upon closer inspection I saw that it was Minako Yoko. When the woman had climbed into an apartment via open window I teleported into the apartment Minako had infiltrated. And I saw her open a closet, quietly I snuck behind her and asked. "What are you doing?" Minako reacted swinging around her right fist following. But I was able to block the blow. "Are you the one responsible for this?" Minako asked me.

"Do what? You're the one breaking in this guy's home!" I said confused. "The man who lived here was killed after attempting to suicide bomb Professor Ryoma, are you sure you aren't behind this." Minako asked me.

"If I was going to kill Sengoku Ryoma I wouldn't get anyone else involved." I said honestly. "Why do you hate him anyway? What has he done to you?" Minako asked but before I could answer some one else spoke from behind us

"We are the black bodhji." Someone said from behind us every time that Minako and I tried to either get close or grab him he just disappeared but the final time he did so he left behind something. When Minako picked up the fallen object it turned out to be a broken forbidden Ringo Lockseed but badly damaged. "Takatora and Sengoku Ryoma better find out who that was or I will." I told Minako as I opened a crack into helheim and left the crack closing behind me.

It was several hours later but as I walking down one of the smaller streets of Zawame, I saw Sengoku Ryoma talking to himself but I saw Takatora come up behind him and they began to talk to each other and I couldn't make out what they were saying and then I remembered that I had enhanced senses so I eavesdropped.

"You're on to something aren't you?" I heard Takatora ask Ryoma who took back the broken Lockseed that Takatora had taken from him. "It's nothing for you to worry about."Ryoma denied. But from what I could hear Takatora still insisted. "Don't be like that. This incident could interfere with Project Ark. I can't just ignore it." But suddenly Ryoma spotted something and started to run towards it Takatora soon following. "What has he seen?" I thought to my self out loud as I began to tail them. Running to catch them up I turned around a corner and I saw Takatora look around before starting to sprint again. I tailed Takatora for as long as I could until I heard an explosion. Looking around I saw a disputing fireball reveal both Takatora and Ryoma lying on the ground.

I walked over to them. It would be so easy, I thought to myself, to end sengoku Ryoma's existence. I was subconsciously attaching my sengoku driver to my waist and I raised my Lockseed up like I was possessed. But I stopped my self just before I could unlock it. "Not yet." I told myself as I walked away.

Two days later I saw Ryoma head towards a factory of some sort and once again Takatora had followed him, I decided to follow them into the factory. Leaping to another level and then going to a spot where I could see the two looking through a door

"This place is a mass production Lockseed factory, an artificial Helheim." I heard Takatora say as he examined the room on the other side of the door. A lockseed mass production facility, who knows the damage those could cause. But before I could ponder on the potential consequences of what was just discovered Sengoku Ryoma turned his out of the room saying "You did all this behind my back. My word. Isn't that right? Kudo Kugai!"

Looking towards where Ryoma was looking I saw the man from when Minato Minako broke into someones apartment. "Just what I expect from Sengoku Ryoma." The man said coming to a stop facing the two other men.

"So you're Kudo Kugai?" Takatora said as he and ryoma walked away from the Lockseed green house. "I was right." Kugai said "To save the world, your power is needed."

"No it isn't." I announced as I jumped from the landing where I was hiding, landing in between the three men. "Sengoku Ryoma, this is the only time you can count on my assistance." I told him attaching my sengoku driver to my waist.

Kudo Kugai smiled as he looked down. "Very well. He said as he raised his head "This will be the final test!" Kugai said as revealed his Sengoku Driver having a genesis core where the rider indicator usually was. After attaching the driver to his waist Kugai then pulled out two red lockseeds "Henshin!" Kugai said as he unlocked his lockseeds "Blood Orange!" The first lockseed called out then Kugai unlocked his second one "Zakuro!" Kugai then placed the Zakuro lockseed into the main drive bay of the sengoku driver and the blood into the Genesis Driver core and pushed the lock arms down "Lock on!" "Lock on!" He then pushed the cutting blade opening up both Lockseeds "Ha! Blood Zakuro Arms! Off Flowering Sacrifice! Blood Orange Arms! Ja No Michi on Stage!" Instead of the arms part descending from a crack the armour then appeared around and attached itself on to Kugai his ride wear and helmet appearing as well.

"An Armoured Rider?" A flummoxed Takatora asked to which I had to retort with "Well considering the fact that he uses lockseeds in a sengoku driver id say that yes he is an Armoured Rider which begs the question of how he obtained it in the first place?" I asked Ryoma as Kugai started to walk towards us

"Kudo Kugai was the first ever test subject of the Sengoku Driver and the Lockseeds, his body was destroyed during the activation test."Ryoma said as we began to walk backwards. "It's a shame I couldn't complete the Genesis Driver but I was smart enough to bring the prototype." Ryoma finished revealing his Sengoku Driver while Takatora smirked "How nostalgic, its been some time since you've used that driver." I decided not to mention the fact that he used it about two weeks ago to attack me in Helheim forrest.

"Thats right when we first started exploring Helheim." Ryoma started "The two of us were often reckless." Takatora finished. Then Kugai swung his Blood Dai Dai Maru at us causing us to dodge Kugai seemed to ignore me and continued to swing at Takatora and Ryoma and two attaching their Sengoku Drivers to their waists. "Back then I used to admire you from the bottom of my heart." Ryoma admitted "And you showed understanding of my research. Even now, I believe that it was a good relationship."Ryoma finished as he stood besides Takatora while I stood behind Kugai.

"What are you saying? That's what it will continue to be in the future." Takatora told Ryoma. If only he knew I thought to my self. "Lets go, Guardian. Henshin." Takatora said as and Ryoma held up their class A lockseeds and unlocked them "Melon!" The melon lockseed called out "Henshin." Ryoma called out as he activated his lockseed "lemon!" Then I did the same. "Ringo!" The three of us then inserted our Lockseeds into the drive bays of our respective Sengoku Drivers. "Lock on!" "Soiya!" "Come On!"

"Ringo Arms! Jinrui no difenda on stage!"

"Melon Arms! Tenka gomen!"

"Lemon Arms! Incredible Ryoma!"

"Now come at me."Kugai challenged. So we did Takatora and I used our shields to block his attacks while all three of us used our swords to strike at Kugai. But when Duke pushed Kugai into a blade lock, Kugai broke it by revealing another weapon a black sonic arrow with red trim. The resulting blow sent Ryoma rolling to besides Takatora. "You cur! How do you have that weapon?" Duke asked

"That and his driver are unknown systems to us. Takatora said as he and duke charged at Kugai I tossed aside my shield and drew my Mousou Sabre and I joined the other two. While the assault worked for a while we were pushed back "I do not accept inventions that are not my own!" Duke declared. "That's right, the Sengoku driver that we created together can not be beaten!" Takatora declared as we charged at him. Kugai pulled the string of his bow and releasing it the energy arrow flew towards me struck me in the shoulder knocking me down. Zangetsu, duke and Kugai ran up the wall to a upper walkway.

By the time I got to my feet I heard Duke call out "Takatora!" And then I heard "Melon Squash!" Seeing Kugai and Zangetsu fall to the ground I readied my Sword Bringer and flicked the cutting blade on my driver. "Come On! Ringo Squash!" As the falling riders came close I swung my weapon cutting through Kugai causing him to disappear. "I was expecting an explosion. Either way my work is done." I opened a crack and stepped through it just as Duke had jumped deon from the walkway.

Author's note: and done sorry it took so long just didn't have the motivation next chapter we shall go into the Christmas games where the armoured rider go to Helheim for another reason. Hase's driver is still destroyed but e effects are different. Until then review and I will see you next time

This is Dsrider signing off

Date completed- 2/12/16 19:37- GMT


End file.
